Tinder
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: I wish to express what happened down there... back then... when it was just the two of us and animosity lacing the words. I hope to express what I felt. [HakuTayu, AU, Haku's POV, R&R]


(A/N: Yosh! This has been rotting on my computer for forever XD and I finally decided 'meh, might as well post'. I know it's not very interesting or well written but I hope ya'll enjoy!! X3)

* * *

**Tinder**

I grunted as I was thrown in the dungeon, turning around to shout at the guards I found they were no where to be found. I huffed indignantly as I observed my surroundings; the walls were made of stone and appeared damp if the moonlight had anything to say about it, there were rags and bloodstains everywhere, made me wonder if it was once a torture chamber, likely it was if the chains on the walls were what I thought they were…

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I spotted someone else in the room; dirtier than the room itself I had to say the only _clean_ thing on him appeared to be his eyes, that shown brightly like a fire they were creepy though… he appeared to be smaller than me, perhaps shorter as well, I couldn't tell much else about him, mostly because he seemed to have a thick layer of rags surrounding everywhere other than his face.

"Hi!" I smiled in a friendly way; I might as well make a friend while I'm here…

"…" he didn't respond but merely closed his eyes in a dismissing manner.

My forehead wrinkled, that was rude… "My name is Haku, what's yours?" what can I say? I'm the happy-go-lucky type.

Opening his eyes once more he gave me a once-over before answering, "Tayuya." his voice came out rough, as if sand-paper had made it's way down his throat more than once, it made me wonder when he last had water.

I was happy he had replied to me, I thought it would take a bit more to get anything out of the apparently stoic man.

Smiling brightly I continued to speak, "It's a nice to meet you Tayuya-san!" my babbling filled the cell with sound for fifteen minutes before I finally said something that seemed to attract his attention.

"So… any plans to escape?"

"You _honestly_ think escape is possible?" he scoffed, a look of bitter resentment gracing his dirty face, "What kind of idiot are you? It's over!"

I gave him a hopeful smile "It's never over! You shouldn't give up so easily!"

I found myself against the stone wall seconds later, a hand at my throat and the other grasping my hair, "_What_ did you say?!"

I gulped nervously, "N-never give up?" his eyes were piercing, scarily so. It didn't appear that he could 'see my soul' or something… no, it looked more like his eyes sliced me open and were currently viewing my innards with mild distaste.

His hand closing harder around my neck informed me that I had answered wrong, "Um…" I coughed from lack of air, "Don't give up so easily?"

He dragged me by my hair and threw me across the cell, his glaring eyes shining in the darkness. When he finally spoke it came out smooth, cold and calculating, nothing like his voice previously.

"You think I gave up _easily_." He laughed; it was cold, cruel and silvery. His eyes settled on me once more and I found myself once more highly intimidated by the smaller man, "Yes, I suppose you could count it as 'easily'."

I clenched my eyes shut, half expecting the beating of my life, instead I heard a short shuffling followed shortly by the sound of him sitting down, opening my eyes carefully I eyed him, "You're not gonna kill me?"

"Why should I? I've already '_given up_', haven't I?" It was a rhetorical question and I knew better than answering it.

Silence filled the cell as I fell asleep, hoping my inmate didn't have a knife or some other object to slit my throat with hidden somewhere.

* * *

(Ending Notes: Before anyone tears out my throat with claims that Tayuya is a girl, I would like to make it clear that it is in _Haku's_ POV and with Tayuya covered in a thick layer of dirt and rags, who can tell the difference? She wasn't horrifically feminine looking to begin with. X3 But I still love her XD

Muse-chan leaving you all for candy.)


End file.
